


He would never leave

by Vika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vika/pseuds/Vika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn's thoughts when she first saw Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would never leave

He was still there.

Catelyn knew it before she even woke up. She knew that her husband would keep him in Winterfell, no matte what. Because he loves him.

She had begged him that he would send this boy away. It wasn't her son.

Why did these northern men have to be so strange?

Every man in the south would have left his bastard son at his mother's breast and not take him home to their legal family.

Catelyn wondered what else would be so different from the south. Everyone said that she only needed time to fit in, to feel at home. But she wasn't that certain. She can't imagine ever have a home here at Winterfell. But she wanted to try.

Before she came here, she had said to herself that no matter how strange Eddard Stark and his people might be, she would try to build a family and a good marriage. She wanted to be a good and devoted wife and a loveable mother to her children.

Now she wasn't sure if that could ever work.

How can she be all that and live a happy life with a bastard in it?

She had felt so proud when she was arrived at Winterfell yesterday with her little Robb, the heir of Winterfell, a boy for Ned.

Ned. It sounded like they were close, but they were not. Not at all. She also had told him that he can call her Cat, if he wanted to. But he didn't.

And when she saw him with that boy, that bastard son of him, all her hope of a lovely marriage with Ned flowed out of her. She felt alone, so alone.

And when he had apologized to her for his dishonour, there was nothing but cold in his eyes. And when she had asked him, if that boy really has to stay, it was a dead and tough 'Yes' which came out of his mouth.

She had wanted to convince him why Jon Snow can't stay, but she was afraid. She was afraid of this man she had to marry, she was afraid of his words and afraid of everything and everyone around her. It was a curious place and she had the feeling that she wasn't welcomed here.

Catelyn had cried when she was alone in her rooms.

After she had got dressed, she told herself that she needed to be strong. She was now lady of Winterfell and she must not show weakness.

She promised herself that even a bastard could not stop her from having a good life with her new family and then went down to greet her husband.


End file.
